


Wrong/Wrong

by norah



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Pregnancy, anthropomorfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong/Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> /o\

"Oh, God," Wrong moaned, pushing in. "This feels so right."

"No, baby, it's wrong, but it's so fucking good like this" Wrong panted, shoving back and reveling in the slow burn and glide.

They weren't supposed to be together. But Wrong and Wrong were drawn to one another, kindred spirits, and their naked, desperate coupling seemed somehow inevitable. It was wrong for them to be together, wrong to want it so badly, wrong to leave the condom unused and feel tight heat accept naked flesh. Wrong, but _ohfuck_, so good.

"Oh, Wrong! Wrong!" Wrong groaned, coming hard and shuddering. "Fuck, Wrong!" Wrong echoed, the feel of his partner's climax enough to tip him over the edge.

Guilt set in immediately with the afterglow. They got redressed in silence. It would never happen again.

* * *

_~9 months later..._

"Congratulations, Wrong," said the doctor, smiling broadly. "It's a right!"

The look of shock on the tired face was unmistakeable. "But...but that's impossible!"


End file.
